


Black Sun

by SakuraDemonAlchemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blaise needs a drink, Gen, Luna is Luna, Reborn being a troll, Reborn is having too much fun, Time Travel, Viper is in for a shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraDemonAlchemist/pseuds/SakuraDemonAlchemist
Summary: Some pasts you can't escape from...but that doesn't mean you can't change it. Stuck in his younger body before he became infamous in the underworld, Reborn is going to show everyone exactly why you don't mess with the World's Greatest Hit Man. Now, if only he could figure out why he keeps running into the others in between messing with Blaise.Until the issue with fanfiction is fixed, all new chapters will be posted on here!!!!!
Comments: 47
Kudos: 441





	1. Chapter 1

“Aren't you a little young to be buying this shit kid?”

“Are you saying you don't want the cash or not? Because I'm sure your competitors would be more than happy to not ask stupid questions that will one day get them killed,” said the rather cold boy.

The man handed over the guns, and the 'kid' handed over a decent amount of genuine silver. While cash was easier to obtain, silver was considerably harder to fake and easy to verify as the real deal.

The boy inspected the weapon for defects or flaws, and was pleased to find none that would make him turn around and use his newly acquired toy on the dealer. 

It was a cheap model, but sufficient for what he planned to do with it.

He slipped back onto the bus with the other students, hiding the gun inside his oversized shirt. Thanks to his skills, the fat pig never bothered with him since he assumed he had already shaken down his 'cousin' for anything of worth, up to and including smaller boy's lunch.

The horse-faced hag had already discovered the theft of her silver, and the only reason she hadn't gone after him for the possible theft was because she currently assumed she misplaced it and an inspection of his 'room' had revealed nothing. After all, how could he escape the small cupboard under the stairs when they had it locked?

The fat pig was about to get what was coming to him, and best of all by the time he was done they'd never bother him again. 

After all, while blood was important it didn't make one family. Sometimes it just meant you had to deal with idiots that were long overdue for a bullet.

Case in point, that complete imbecile Iemitsu. The only reason he hadn't ended that idiot was because his student was too damn nice for his own good, and because it wasn't worth the headache. Even if everyone would have thanked him for it after the fact.

Emerald eyes turned as cold as the abyss, and just as inviting.

Karma was finally going to deal out some damn payback, with him as the messenger. He wasn't doing it out of some ridiculous moral reason, or because he didn't think the cops could handle their crimes. 

No, he was doing it because they were loose ends and had the very unfortunate luck of being in his way to breaking free of the so-called 'destiny' the wizards had planned for him. The fact he would take an unholy amount of satisfaction in ending their miserable lives was just bonus really. He was too professional to allow a long-standing personal vendetta completely drive his rage. Enjoying it after the fact when the evidence was destroyed was another matter.

The look of shock and fear on the hag's face was delicious. The fear and realization that maybe treating his wife's nephew as a punching bag for his bad days from the fat pig she married made the entire thing worth it. Dudley was too stupid to fully understand what was happening, but he did seem to get the fact that his 'weak cousin' was no longer going to be pushed around by them.

It was such a pity his trademark fedora wasn't there. It was so hard to maintain an intimating and terrifying appearance when he was wearing oversized cast-offs, half-broken glasses, and nothing to shade his eyes.

“Here's how it's going to go, uncle Vernon,” he purred with all the dark and malicious intent he had been saving since he woke up in his seven-year-old body. “I'm going to kill you, but your pathetic harpy of a wife is going to have a choice. She can either stay here with that weak, simpering pig you call a son and be killed in her sleep while I burn the house to the ground...or they can leave before what limited mercy I have left disappears. Of course I can't speak for what will happen if I ever see them again, but that's life for you.”

“You damn freak! You're going to pay for this!” snarled Vernon.

He shot out the other knee, causing Vernon to squeal even louder in pain. It was to the point he had already pissed himself from fear. The lack of hesitation and the dark expression in his eyes was the only thing that kept Petunia from trying anything. That and the fact he had already shot her in the shoulder. She was currently trying to shield Dudley from his insane cousin.

“Do I look like I give a shit what the cops are going to do? As far as the magical world is concerned, you're just a muggle. So long as I don't use any magic to actually kill you, there's nothing they can actually do about it. Besides, I have more than enough money to bribe them anyway, and the second they learn about all the shit you've put me through the worst they'd do is give me a slap on the wrist.”

Petunia paled at the word magic, and he smirked coldly at her. Though his periphery vision never left the walrus on the floor. Even with his knees shot out, there was no telling what a cornered rat like him would try.

“That's right, Dumbledore never told you did he? The fact that thanks to what my mother did, I'm considered the wizard's hero. All those times people randomly came up on the street to shake my hand? They view me as the next coming of King Arthur or some other ridiculous nonsense. And let's not get into the fact that my rather unhinged godfather would be less than pleased hearing about how you treated me, or the fact that his werewolf friend would love to rip you apart limb from limb outside a full moon.”

Petunia looked so pale she might have been a ghost.

His smirk turned positively cruel and diabolical.

“And don't forget how...creative...my paternal grandmother's family can be when it comes to disposing of loose ends. I believe the infamous plague that wiped out half of Europe was named after them, when one of their potion experiments got out of hand... It's amazing what damage my family can cause by accident, though they certainly had enough time to improve upon it...”

He was growing bored, and he could sense the owl outside.

“It seems our time has come to an end. If I ever see you fools again, don't expect any mercy,” he sneered.

He might have wasted a good half of his limited ammunition, but seeing Petunia's face as she fled out the door while Vernon's body began to cool made it entirely worth it.

Besides, once he visited the bank his little supply problem would be handled anyway. 

~*~*~*~*

Dealing with the goblins was almost as amusing as killing Vernon. They took one look at him and started treating him almost like the wizards would if he were a human-sized dragon. Every time he smirked they looked like they were preparing for a fight...it was hilarious.

The wizards, true to form, acted oblivious to the alpha predator in their midst.

Since he didn't want to waste his time with the goblins any more than they wanted to deal with him, he was in and out in less than two hours.

It would take time to fill his new vault up, but considering he had already dealt with Figg it was unlikely the headmaster was aware that the wards had fallen.

From what he remembered of the trinkets Dumbledore had in his office, there was one that monitored the condition of the wards around his 'home'.

He killed Vernon, but it was never reported back to that foolish old man because they weren't blood. And he had spilled enough of Petunia's that it was ridiculously easy to fool the wards meant to 'protect' him from outside threats into thinking she was still in his vicinity.

Those who knew what they were doing often made wards based off a sort of 'code'. Most used runes with their own particular flair.

He used mathematical equations, after developing a sincere love of Arithimancy and breaking spells down. Once he got the hang of it, he found it ridiculously simple to break into manors and kill everyone inside who got off after the war ended.

Which was why he ended up in the Cosa Nostra after Blaise realized he went active, but that was a minor detail. Though he still found it hilarious Blaise's first instinct was to hex first and ask questions later after he discovered his own mother giving him lessons on how to win over women and get away from Ginny.

Apparently she found the idea of riling up her son too amusing to resist, and he was all too willing to troll the closest thing he had to a friend at that point.

A wicked smirk filled his features. He couldn't wait to troll Blaise again.

(In Italy Blaise Zabini felt a very terrifying chill go down his spine...)

As for the shopping... He didn't bother getting the overpriced items. He knew most of what they were planning to teach anyway, so buying the second-hand ones was good enough. As for his trunk, he paid for it to be spelled as much as the limited selection would allow, while mentally planning to add even more security features later.

It was practically a mansion like the one Moody had, only it had far more class. He had to store his future armory somewhere after all.

And since he felt practically naked with only a single gun on him...and not a very good one at that...his next stop was to visit the weapons dealer from before armed with as much gold as he could be bothered to carry.

It was amazing how much gold would buy you zero questions and a lot of illegal firearms that would cause untold devastation and destruction. A pity owning a tank was out of his price range...for the moment. But the second he was 'technically' old enough to drive he was buying either a tank or a heavily fortified vehicle and arming it to the teeth.

He would have sooo much fun with that...especially driving into Death Eater meetings and blowing them all to hell.

...On second thought, perhaps he had been spending a bit too much time around Colonello and Lal. That sounded like something they would do for the fun of it.

He was still going to do it though.

~*~*~*~*~

Blaise had been suffering from a rather foreboding feeling of future chaos and destruction for over a month now. It only came to a head when he found a compartment on the train and waited for his first official year at Hogwarts to begin.

He did not expect someone who could easily fit the description of the famous Boy Who Lived, but carried the feeling of a well blooded hitman complete with flames to enter his compartment with a dark smirk.

If he had known the sheer headaches that bastard was going to be giving him for the next seven years, he would have hexed him to hell and back and not given a single damn about who saw him.

As it was, he only realized the error of 'befriending' Harry bloody Potter after the preteen was introduced to his mother over the summer.

Blaise eyed the other boy warily. He could instinctively tell that pissing him off was a bad idea.

“Omerta?” he asked cautiously. He had a feeling the other boy was already involved with the Cosa Nostra, but it never hurt to be too careful.

“Vindice,” said the boy easily. 

He relaxed slightly. Only those who were well and truly involved knew about the secretive and utterly terrifying enforcers of the underworld.

Blaise and the oddball who had sauntered into his compartment settled into a companionable silence. He cracked open a book to kill time and the other boy appeared to take a nap, though his rather stunning owl kept a watchful eye on them both.

The train starting moving without much preamble, and for an hour or two things were peaceful.

Then Blaise got a much better idea of how dangerous his 'companion' was when Draco Malfoy entered the compartment with his thugs behind him.

“They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts. Is he in here?” demanded Draco with a sneer. It wasn't very impressive in the least and just made him look like a brat who didn't know what he was doing.

“I sincerely hope that isn't your best attempt at introducing yourself, cousin...or else I will be writing a letter to cousin Narcissa about her whelp,” said the other boy with a proper sneer.

Draco's eyes honed in on the other boy. Blaise could tell he wasn't giving Potter the proper respect a predator like him deserved.

He settled back to watch the show with dark glee. This was going to be glorious.

Blaise watched with rapt attention and an unholy amount of amusement as Potter subtly ripped apart any chance Draco had at gaining any upper hand against him. It was fascinating to see how the slightly smaller boy managed to gain the superior position, and it was clear that despite being raised by muggles he had a rather firm grasp of his family lineage and how one was to behave in polite society.

Potter sat back down with a look of dark satisfaction on his face.

“That was impressive,” said Blaise.

Potter rolled his eyes. 

“Only if you think outwitting a halfwit like Malfoy is impressive. He's barely worth my time,” said Potter.

Considering the sheer ease he had sending the brat packing and how he was clearly bored with the whole thing, Blaize believed him.

When Potter went under the rather raggedy hat, everyone expected him to enter Gryffindor like his parents. Honestly, after seeing the display he put on in the train, Blaize wouldn't have been shocked to see him in Slytherin.

“Ravenclaw!”

While the house of the studious wasn't his first guess, it was still more believable than Gryffindor. Potter walked to the table of blue and bronze like he owned the place, a calm smirk on his face.

Blaize couldn't help the feeling that things in Hogwarts were going to be far less boring than he had anticipated.

He had no idea how right he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I admit in the original edit there WAS a rooster. However I completely failed to use it, so when I made it an official post I decided to remove it entirely.

"So, I heard you two were the people to see regarding pranks," said a smooth, dark voice.

It scared the living shit out of the twins, who were heartily glad they weren't working on any potions at the time.

"Sweet merciful Merlin!"

"How the bloody hell did you get past our wards?!" demanded George, holding his chest.

Harry Potter smirked at them.

"Your wards are decent enough, but they were ridiculously easy to bypass. Anyway I came to see about spreading unholy amounts of chaos, anarchy and all-out headaches for the teaching staff."

Seeing the unholy gleam in their eyes, his smirk deepened.

"That and far be it for me not to continue my father, godfather and honorary uncle's tradition of being unholy pranking menaces that drive McGonagall to drink from the hard stuff."

That got the twins to blink.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Fred confused.

"James Potter was Prongs," said Harry simply.

Dead silence for all of five seconds, before the twins exploded in glee.

"You're the son of a Marauder?!"

"Technically you're third cousins to one. Sirius Black is Padfoot, though it was Wormtail that actually betrayed the Marauders," said Harry calmly. "Which reminds me, I want to set up an anonymous arrangement with your youngest brother."

"What sort of arrangement?" asked Fred warily.

"The kind that would give him enough gold to buy a real pet and possibly a wand," said Harry. "I need a test dummy and I would be more than happy to buy that half-dead rat off him."

"Oh. In that case we'll mention it to him," said George. To be fair the twins could care less about what happened to Scabbers and this might get Ron's head out of his ass.

Two days later, Ron rather cheerfully handed over his rat to Fred and George who produce an actual bag of real galleons just for him. Percy was kind enough to verify their authenticity for him.

Scabbers...or rather Pettigrew...knew he was well and truly fucked when he saw the expression of dark amusement on the face of his friend's son.

~*~**~~**~*~

"What do you have there, Black?" asked Blaise. The 'boy-who-lived' was far more Black than a Potter, so Blaise treated him accordingly.

"An illegal animagus who is going to learn the hard way why it was a bad idea to sell out his friends for the false promise of power," said Harry blithely. He had already made the cage escape proof, he was just waiting for the weekend so he could devote his full and entire attention on the rat.

Blaise paused, and stopped to look at him.

"What."

"If you have any poisons that cause excruciating pain that you would like to try out, let me know. I can get my hands on some bezoars so he won't die quickly and we can heal him up for further testing," said Harry.

The rat squealed loudly hearing that. It clearly didn't agree with his plan in the least, which was making Black's claims of it being an illegal animagus even more likely if he understood human speech to that extent.

"What are you planning to do with it?" asked Blaise, eyeing the rat warily.

"I plan to use it as stress release and a way to kill boredom until it no longer amuses me or he's too damaged for me to discreetly heal him for further torment. Then I'll dump him at St. Mungo's with enough veritaserum that his ability to lie is destroyed and a sign saying 'Ask me about the Dark Lord and my involvement with the death of the Potter family' with a compulsion charm."

Blaise looked at the other boy with some respect. If he had any doubts that Black was a mafioso, this would have dispelled them.

"So do you have a place for us to have...fun...in private where the teachers won't stumble across it?"

"I do, but I need to deal with an...infestation...first," said Harry.

The basilisk was impressive, but it was too much of a liability for him to tolerate and he had no idea whether or not it would obey him or Riddle. Better to kill it first then harvest the remains for the venom and some quick cash. Besides, he wanted to investigate the hole that thing came from...there was no way someone like Slytherin went through all that effort just to make a nest for his pet snake.

It was child's play to find the alternate entrance to the Chamber. Ironically enough when the soul shard had been forcibly evicted it had left behind the ability to speak to snakes.

Reborn wasn't surprised in the least the old magics had decided that he was now Slytherin's heir, as his core had easily accepted the bloodline gift after Voldemort foolishly killed his own father and pinned it on his uncle.

Old lines like Slytherin didn't tolerate kinslayers, much less idiots stupid enough to pervert their own magic to create abominations like soul shards.

It didn't help that the Blacks practiced blood magics and rituals, or that it was just as powerful as the line of Slytherin.

Reborn had already claimed the Black heir ring, and the ring belonging to the head of the Potter family since he was the last living member of the main line.

It was only sensible he kept them hidden at all times, which was why they were currently being worn on his toes and hidden under his socks. Nothing said they had to be worn on fingers after all.

First things first...that snake had to go.

"Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!" said Reborn, before waiting by the side with his eyes closed.

The snake never saw him coming. It smelled him first and opened it's maw to eat him whole, never suspecting it would lead to it's own demise.

Reborn latched on to the fangs and pushed as much of his Sun flame into it's venom sacks as he could. He focused on the acidic nature of the basilisk's venom, and it didn't take long for his bastardized version of Storm flames to reach the snake's brain and eat it from the inside out.

It was a good thing he waited for that thing to fully leave the statue. Harvesting it would have been a pain in the ass otherwise.

As it was, he got to work. He would wait until he had enough phoenix tears before he attempted to regain his lost immunity to most poisons and venoms. While it had been a bitch and a half to live through it the first time, the fact was that the incident had saved his life countless times until he had fully cast aside the identity of Harry Potter and became Renato Sinclair, the World's Greatest Hit Man.

Though it still pissed him off that the memory spell Blaise had been kind enough to place on him after the curse had broken the second he ended up in his seven-year-old body. He had hidden his memories for a reason, the main one being that he never wanted to lead that bastard Checkerface or any of his enemies to what little family he had left. It would have broken him to lose Teddy and the others because he was too weakened by the curse to protect them.

Reborn paused to settle his nerves. Being stuck in his actual child-body and in a past he had been more than happy to forget was making his nerves shot to hell.

Not that anyone would really notice it...he was the unflappable Reborn, the epicenter of chaos and trouble.

But magic had the worst habit of opening up long-forgotten scars.

He was really hoping that idiot Riddle would resurrect himself already. He wanted to play merry hell with murdering the man's minions. It wasn't like anyone would miss the fools, and he knew for a fact that the Goblins had rite of conquest so long as he was discreet about it.

Actually with how his reputation was going, he could probably convince the Malfoys he had leanings towards the 'dark' side of magic. It would be tragically easy to infiltrate their social circle and even easier to find out who was part of Voldemort's minions or who supported them.

It wasn't like he gave any damn whatsoever about the magicals once he left last time, and he still didn't. Once he became Renato Sinclair again, he would wash his hands of these idiots once more.

He would have to wait to properly investigate the place until later. He had spent too much time killing the snake and trying to avoid being eaten.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh how he hated Halloween. Most of those he considered 'friendly acquaintances' thought he loved the holiday, but he had nothing but horrible luck every year and thus loathed it.

As such he tended to try and make everyone else's lives hell on this day to make his own mood better.

The number of times his 'friends' had been horrified to learn the hot chick they were eyeing up was him... he couldn't wait to get new blackmail once he was old enough to really enjoy it.

Flitwick had noticed his dark mood and waited for the end of class to comment on it.

"Mr. Potter, you seem to be distracted today."

Harry's expression went black, there was no other word for it.

"I loathe Halloween, so having to hear everyone talk about it is pissing me off," he said bluntly.

That made Flitwick blink.

"Why ever would you say that?"

Harry gave him such a flat look that it made him wince.

"I don't know, maybe because my parents were murdered on Halloween and I have absolutely no good memories of them? Or how about the students are all so happy to remind me that I survived and they didn't?"

Flitwick felt like an absolute fool. Even he had forgotten that Potter's parents were killed on the holiday, and that he had every reason to not want to celebrate in the least.

"Sir, is there any way I could avoid the feast entirely and stay in the tower? I really don't feel festive in the least," asked Harry.

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't allow it, but considering your situation I'll make an exception," said Flitwick.

He could hardly blame the poor boy for wanting to avoid everyone's festive behavior when he was trying to quietly mourn his parents.

What he didn't know was that his student was going to use the excuse to deal with a pest.

Just because he wanted Voldemort to come out of hiding didn't mean he was going to make it easy for him. He was sick of Quirrel's fake stuttering and the horrendous smell in the classroom.

As everyone filed into the great hall for the food and festivities, Reborn was waiting for Quirrel to head into the forest to get the troll.

The shot rang out in the quiet night, though it was drowned out by the noise in the great hall so no one really heard it.

Reborn felt a dark twinge of satisfaction as Quirrel went down. A second shot blew his head clean off, as Reborn had made sure to line up the first to take out his right kneecap. It was so much easier to deal with a target from a bad angle when the victim had limited mobility.

He took apart his gun and began to clean it. The others wouldn't be back for a few hours at least.

He felt the urge to smoke, but sadly he had none available. On the other hand he did have the bottles he pilfered from Snape's personal stash, so that would have to do instead.

He poured himself a generous glass and took out a book from Ravenclaw's private library.

Unlike the main library, the private one in the tower had far more advanced books including spell research that had been left incomplete. The one he was reading was for an arithimatic equation that looked promising, but would need a mastery in the subject to pull off. Never mind the ability to perform high-level equations.

Reborn was rather interested in what the ritual would do when completed, and was tempted to try it out if only to kill his boredom.

Hours passed with no notice from him, outside of the fact he polished off the glass of bourbon.

He went to bed early, and set the wards to keep everyone out. The next morning was a day off, to let the children process the amount of sugar they had consumed the night before.

The prefects were less than amused Potter had been missing during the feast, and it wasn't until Flitwick overheard them talking that he gave them a severe chastisement over it.

All in all it cemented the half-goblin as a superior head of house over McGonagall.

And since he took out Quirrel, Granger was never in any danger from the troll.

It was a considerably less annoying Halloween than the first time around. Though he was still debating on whether to kill Ron. The boy was becoming a nuisance and it was irritating having to listen to him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Please...please! Why are you doing this?” sobbed Peter.

“Why? You ask why I would torture you, make your life a living hell?” said Reborn darkly. Nearby Blaise had a set of noise canceling headphones-magical version.

Listening to the pathetic screams of the loser once known as Peter Pettigrew got boring after a while. But his new best friend was right...using the traitor as a test dummy for all the delightful poisons his mother had in her collection was fun. And “Reborn” as he insisted Blaise call him had all sorts of wonderful ideas for his mother to use to 'accidentally' murder any new step-fathers he had.

Circe Zabini couldn't wait for the end of the school year to meet her son's best friend.

Reborn reached out and grabbed what little remained of Peter's hair. The dark sneer on his face made Peter blubber for mercy again.

“You really expect a Black to hold back on a traitor who turned against people he called his brothers and deliberately handed over the leader of his friends to the very man who killed them? Who betrayed his friends and pinned the crime on the one who was the most loyal of all? A man who would pull such a stupid stunt should have known the second I had your sorry ass I would make you see hell for what you did. And just think, you'll be reliving each moment of this once the Aurors throw your sorry hide into Azkaban and knowing it was the son of the man whom you betrayed that broke you,” said Reborn coldly.

If not for Peter, he might have had a decent childhood. Instead he had to go through literal hell, and the war broke him of anything resembling morals. 

Becoming a hitman had completely destroyed them. Reborn reveled in the darkness he lived in, and he was almost happy that this time around he could actually enjoy making those who had pissed him off as a child and manipulated him into becoming a martyr suffer a living hell from which there was no escape.

Honestly, the main reason the hat hadn't thrown him into Slytherin on the spot was because the ancient piece of fabric wanted to avoid an almost certain bloodbath.

That and he fit the profile of a vengeful Ravenclaw more than he had an ambitious Slytherin. While he was cunning, he didn't have any need to display ambition outside of getting some long overdue payback this go around.

“Reborn, I think we might as well let the Auror's have him,” said Blaise nonchalantly.

“Why?” asked Reborn, pretending to care about his reasoning.

“Because tormenting him has become boring. He breaks into tears at the smallest dark look or the first sight of a potion bottle,” said Blaise.

“True,” said Reborn. Tormenting Peter into insanity had become rather dull. Besides, this would give Sirius a chance to recover properly without having to break out.

With that in mind, Reborn knocked Peter out senseless. He then dosed the man with so much truth serum that it was practically poison, before discreetly dragging the traitor out past the wards.

One portkey tied to the sign later, and he was gone. It was all rather anticlimactic.

~*~*~*~

If it wasn't the sudden disappearance of Quirrel, it was the shocking revelation that the infamous Sirius Black was actually innocent of the crimes he was accused of. To make matters worse, further investigation revealed Black had never actually GOTTEN a trial that might have proved his innocence.

An anonymous tip about Crouch lead to yet another shocking discovery, though this one was kept under wraps. Namely the fact that Crouch's son was still alive and kept under the imperius curse ever since his father smuggled him out.

Reborn reveled in the chaos, and as the confirmed heir of the Black family he was permitted to watch the trial personally. Besides, the final exams were already over so there was no reason he shouldn't be present.

Blaise was enjoying the show, as he was there for 'emotional support'. Besides, Reborn brought some decent popcorn and a thermos of good coffee to enjoy the show.

Reborn gleefully made use of a small communication mirror to feed ideas for Andromeda to use to gouge the Minister and all the guilty parties for every knut they were worth.

She might have married a muggleborn and disagreed with her families ideas on blood purity, but she was still a Black. Revenge was in their blood and she already highly approved of the current heir if he was this bloodthirsty.

By the end of it Fudge, Dumbledore and Bagshot were all feeling the pain in their vaults...to say the least of the damage done to the Crouch line which was looking to become defunct in short order.

Reborn spotted another interested party...namely his cousin Narcissa. A smirk appeared on his face.

“Care to cause even more chaos that will make Draco's life hell over the summer?” he asked Blaise.

“Gods yes. Lead on,” said Blaise gleefully.

Narcissa looked over the Black heir and gave a minute expression of approval at the way he was dressed. Yes, it was somewhat muggle but it was well put together and reasonably fashionable. The fedora was a bit ridiculous, but acceptable considering it tied into the rest of the outfit.

To say nothing of how he held himself...there wasn't an inch of submission and he moved like a predator among sheep.

“Greetings cousin,” said Reborn smoothly, his voice like silk hiding a dagger's kiss.

“Greetings, heir Black,” said Narcissa equally smooth, her voice like the sweetest poison.

The two exchanged the needed pleasantries before the boy got to the point of why he approached her.

“I must admit, it was surprised to see that my dear cousin's training as a member of the house of Black to be so...lax.”

“How so?” asked Narcissa.

“He struts around like a pompous peacock and whenever he doesn't get his way he acts like a spoiled child and threatens his peers with his father's influence, rather than making his own evident. To say nothing of how often he uses such a plebeian slur to new bloods that actually bother to take their studies seriously,” deadpanned Reborn. 

Narcissa looked rather displeased by that. She knew Draco was often spoiled by her husband, but this sounded rather worrying.

“Normally I wouldn't care about such things, but it's become rather irritating to listen to his whining. Could you please instruct your son to stop acting like a complete brat and start acting like a Black? If he really expects to uphold the family image he needs to start giving people a real listen to take him seriously, not ride on his father's coattails all the damn time,” said Reborn.

“I have to share a house with him, and the only reason anyone takes him remotely seriously is because they're afraid of his father. If Lucius is ever taken out, then no one would respect him in the least,” said Blaise honestly.

The expression on Narcissa's face said that she would be having words with her son.

Blaise and Reborn hid dark glee that Draco's summer was not going to be pleasant if the look in his mother's eyes was any indication.

With his old memories returned, Reborn remembered vividly what a whiny little bitch Draco had been.

That done, Reborn went to find his godfather. Old memories of regret and the pain he suffered when the last adult who gave a damn was killed because of his foolish stupidity were pushed aside.

Sirius was alive, he was free, and if he did things right then maybe he'd finally have some blood family he wouldn't have to resist murdering in their sleep.

To his credit, it took one look in his eyes for Sirius to know this wasn't the same infant he used to let ride on his back. This was someone dangerous.

However his godson had a more protective gaze than murderous, so he'd take what he could get. He had a sneaking suspicion who it was that worked Peter over before he was dumped on St. Mungo's.

He had seen the photos. His mother Walpurga would have been very appreciative, especially considering the fact that the rat traitor kept screaming every time someone said the name Potter. They'd had to stun him senseless to shut him up, and the rat still whimpered.

“Just to be clear, I'll be spending my summer at the Zabini estate in Italy. You should use that time to visit some real psychiatrists and get actual help. I'm open to owls, but I expect some progress before I come back to England,” said Reborn.

“Who would you suggest?”

“Stay with Lupin for the time being, and I'll look up some muggleborns who went into that field for you. That way you can give them the actual story without holding anything back.”

If not he was going to find a Mist who specialized in the mind to deal with it...worst case scenario, he silenced the doctor permanently. A pity Shamal wasn't born yet...he'd be perfect for this.

Unfortunately Blaise was still only eleven...he was incapable of fathering the perverted idiot Reborn had called a close friend. Shamal had half the charm of his grandmother and almost none of her luck in the opposite sex with his father's cunning when it came to assassination.

Reborn often amused himself at Shamal's expense hinting at magic and watching the perverted idiot flounder at trying to cover it, unaware Reborn was actually his godfather. That was always hilarious.

The first thing Reborn made sure was sent to Sirius...once he tracked down a shrink that knew or was related to someone who had magic...was a communication mirror. He had almost forgotten the idiocy Dobby pulled to keep him 'safe'.

That being said he also remembered vividly how that crazy elf sacrificed himself to save his life.

~*~*~*~*

Circe Zabini could honestly claim she didn't expect such a delightful young man that her son brought home. Harry Black was a suave, mature young man who had all the hallmarks of a natural hitman.

This image was only confirmed when the boy's first act, once he settle into the manor, was to track down the first information hot spot for possible marks.

Circe found it rather refreshing that her son had brought home someone who knew how the game was played and did it well. Having a friend like that would only benefit him long term, and that was before one brought into account that ridiculous 'fame' he had or any wealth in his vaults.

And the way he flirted with her was hilarious, as it was clear he was only doing it to rile her son up!

Harry or rather “Renato” as he preferred to be called outside the school, passed the summer rather enjoyably.

Not only did he start spreading his reputation as a hit man around, but he also started cultivating contacts for later. Most of whom were amused by the fact a kid who was stuck in a boarding school just to get his inheritance later was playing hitman.

The few who thought they could take advantage of him soon found the error of their ways, if they survived at all. Reborn didn't tolerate fools in the least.

It was almost a shame that summer began to end and school started to draw close.

~*~*~*~*

Lucius Malfoy didn't think much of the Potter brat. Whatever he said must have set a fire under his wife, because she had been putting their son through the wringer over something he had done at school. 

He expected Potter to be an uncultured, ignorant whelp since he was raised by muggles.

What he got instead was an unapologetic dark wizard who wasn't afraid to murder anyone who got in his way and had no patience for idiocy.

The dark lord had gained followers with honeyed words and dark promises. Potter...no, Black would gain them from pure power and the unflinching resolve to see his dark will done.

It was rather refreshing the wizard before him wasn't another one of Dumbledore's sycophants.

Black smirked.

“If that fool tried to make me another one of his chess pieces, I'll happily blow his lemon-drop addled brain apart,” sneered Black.

Lucius blinked, knowing for a fact he had yet to say anything.

“You're a Legilmens.”

The boy had the audacity to roll his eyes.

“No, it's just wizards are terrible poker faces. Your expression said it all,” said Black. “Though anyone stupid enough to try and enter my mind is going to regret it in short order.”

Lucius felt a very familiar chill go down his spine. This boy was nothing like his father. He was something much more dangerous than even Bellatrix at her worst.

His wife looked rather pleased about that, and who could blame her? The boy was the heir of her former house and he already commanded the attention and respect of a room with such ease that any pure blood would envy it. He had little doubt if he had met this boy in his own schooling years he might have followed him instead of the dark lord. 

And Black wasn't even trying to gain respect. He all but commanded it implicitly.

Lucius would leave the meeting a house elf short, but not dissatisfied.

If this was the quality of the Boy-who-lived before he even hit puberty, then he knew that once he reached maturity he was going to make waves that would sweep the magical community by storm.

An indigo hue flickers past his eyes, not that he is aware of it.

With Reborn...

He looked down at the still stunned Dobby, who couldn't believe he was now the elf of the great Harry Potter sir.

“Speak with the Zabini elves. They know my schedule rather well and I expect you to learn it in short order. They also know how I prefer my coffee...do not screw it up or I will be unhappy,” said Reborn curtly.

“Yes, Harry Potter sir!” said Dobby enthusiastically.

“And don't worry about the monster in the chamber. I killed that last year and harvested the remains already,” said Reborn absently.

Dobby looked even more in awe of his new master than before, already knowing about the danger.

A few days after that meeting, Dobby tracked down a now homeless Winky who was more than happy to be employed by another family. Especially one related to her now deceased Masters.

Though she still turned her nose up and sniffed at the fact Dobby was being paid.

(Reborn cheerfully shared the colorful creations that Dobby made with his little sister Luna. He didn't mind that she often conspired with the elf to create even more outlandish creations.)


	4. Chapter 4

Reborn was rather pleased overall with Dobby. Once the elf realized he was actually free and being treated as an actual person, the elf threw himself into being the best elf he could in serving his idol. It took him only three days for him to pick up exactly how his new master liked his coffee, and to give him a regular supply of the stuff.

Blaise was happy because thanks to Dobby regularly supplying his master with the best espresso he could get his hands on, Reborn had mellowed out slightly.

All too soon the first day of school started. Though at least this time around he wouldn't have to deal with Lockhart. The blowhard had suffered a 'mysterious accident' and his entire vault had been swindled out of him.

Dumbledore had to hire on an Auror who was on sick leave for the year to make up for it.

Reborn was positively bored...at least until the sorting.

He honestly could care less about who got sorted where. At least until a certain blond girl was sorted into Ravenclaw and made a direct beeline towards him.

“Big brother, can I sit here?” she asked hopefully in Japanese.

It startled him enough that he responded automatically.

“Of course you can, little sister,” he replied in the same language. He scooted slightly and Luna happily sat next to him.

He could feel her semi-active flames brush up against him hopefully, and he curled his own around hers. She snuggled against him without a second thought.

Later that night...

Luna practically glomped him.

“I'm glad the nargles aren't bothering you, big brother,” said Luna.

“Please, neither the nargles or the wrackspurts would dare mess with me. Though I still haven't found any crumple-horned snorkacks...those buggers are very elusive even to someone of my skill,” said Reborn.

Luna beamed at him.

“I'm glad... I thought you would remain that shy boy I saw in my visions, but they abruptly changed,” said Luna.

“Visions?”

“Sepira had more than one descendant,” said Luna cryptically.

“... That makes way too much damn sense,” complained Reborn. 

The idea that Luna was a descendant of the Giglio Nero famiglia did make way too much damn sense. There were times when Luce reminded him far too much of Luna, though apparently her line had been stuck producing squibs to better act as a catalyst for flames.

“You're still a better person than your bitchy cousin Luce,” said Reborn flatly. Luna beamed at him for the compliment.

She had seen her distant cousin and she didn't like her much either. She gave up way too easily.

“Now about the rune clusters you should use around your bed and trunk...” said Reborn.

Luna made sure to memorize them, and once she picked her bed placed them up immediately. Anyone stupid enough to take her things this time around was going to sorely regret it in short order, she was sure of that.

Things were already looking up compared to how her visions were before. This time she had a big brother to protect her, and he wasn't afraid to finish someone permanently for her sake.

~*~*~*~*

“Don't take this the wrong way, but are you dating Lovegood?” asked Blaise, a month in.

“Don't be ridiculous. She's my little sister, not my girlfriend. Besides, I wouldn't consider any of the females here worth my time anyway. Too many of them think that just because I might consider them worth sleeping with that I would consider marrying them,” scoffed Harry.

Blaise looked at the chipper Luna, then at Black.

“So you took her under your protection, and that's why she's been hovering around you?” he clarified.

“That and she just went active. Apparently her flames really like mine for some reason,” he replied in Italian.

Blaise honestly wondered how someone as strong as Black could be so oblivious to the fact he had Sky flames. While he was a Sun primary, Blaise was absolutely certain the other boy had a Sky secondary. 

He was mostly basing this on the fact his Rain/Mist flames were drawn to him and had been attempting to harmonize with his all summer. It certainly felt the same as the way his ancestors had written regarding harmonization.

Then again Black's Sun flames were so strong it was possible that it overpowered his secondary to the point he missed it.

That being said, even Blaise was baffled by Luna's rather... creative...use of Rain flames.

(Blaise found a new appreciation for Rain flames when he discovered by accident that Luna had somehow found a way to mimic the properties of a certain plant. It certainly explained her often dazed expression...)

~*~*~*~*~

Reborn watched the following chaos with an evil, but still very proud expression.

Honestly, introducing the twins to the Marauders was evil, but the sheer level of anarchy they were creating was great fun for him. Most of the sheep in the castle knew “Harry Potter” as a quiet, shy Ravenclaw who was clearly ahead of his classmates academically.

Anyone who actually knew him laughed uproariously at the idea of him being “quiet” or “shy”.

If the other Arcobaleno were here they'd pull up a chair and break out the popcorn to watch the fireworks Reborn was setting off out of pure boredom.

He was also good enough to never be caught, and there were a number of downright humiliating pranks that had been incorrectly attributed to the twins.

As it was he had those two eating out of his hand at this point, and had already made a gentleman's agreement to fund their future joke shop in exchange for making him partner and supplying him with goodies.

Then Blaise set up shop next to him and the two cheerfully began to critique the chaos going on before them.

“Three points...they'll be up and about by dinner,” said Reborn.

“Five points...that's going to leave some lasting memories, though the short term damage will fade quickly enough,” said Blaise.

“Eight points,” they said in unison as one of the twin's pranks got Snape, who was apoplectic at this point.

“What in the name of Merlin did you tell the twins to make them ramp up their pranks last year?” asked Blaise.

“I enlightened them about the true value of the house cup, and offered to make them special ear plugs that would completely mute out their mother's voice whenever howlers showed up.”

“True value?” said Blaise.

“What do we actually get out of the house point system?” asked Reborn.

“The house cup and seeing our colors at the end of year feast.”

“And?” said Reborn.

Blaise was starting to see his point. They didn't get anything out of behaving outside of some cup that their head of house kept in their office for the year and the sight of their house flag at the end of year feast.

It was an entire set up made to trick hundreds of children into behaving, and thanks to Snape the system was considered a joke anyway.

“I can't believe no one's figured that out yet,” said Blaise incredulous. Any desire he had to earn points died then and there.

“They're eleven and puberty is setting in. They're so used to the adults doing all the thinking for them that they don't use their brains and what little they have is often set to passing tests that don't even really matter if you know what you're doing or getting into someone else's pants,” deadpanned Reborn.

Hence why he had enlightened the twins. He was bored dammit and he really didn't give a shit about the house cup anyway. It wasn't like the two main exams would matter once he left the school, as his chosen profession didn't require magic at all.

Blaise snorted at that. Then he noticed something odd.

“Seems your sorellina has finally figured out the basics of the flame gun attack,” he deadpanned.

Reborn looked and beamed proudly. It was a bastardized version of his chaos shot without the gun, but the fact Luna was able to copy it made him happy indeed.

Reborn didn't really like using that trick because it took far too much concentration and wasted too much energy, but it was a good trump card to have in case he was ever without a gun.

Not that it had ever been a problem since he had Leon, but considering he was stuck in his preteen body without his beloved chameleon partner there was always a chance he would need it.

He missed Leon. He was sure that the reptile would get along famously with Athena...formerly known as Hedwig.

By the end of it McGonagall looked like she was having an ulcer as she bitched the twins out rather loudly. She never noticed the ear plugs they were wearing, which meant they were able to ignore everything.

Reborn got up and adjusted his fedora.

“If you'll excuse me I have some fresh chaos to unleash on the castle.”

“Have fun,” said Blaise.

Whatever it was would prove greatly entertaining, and his friend was too good to get caught by the teachers.

The next morning had him staring in disbelief and sheer amazement at the creativity displayed.

Clearly, Black was very bored indeed.

The astronomy tower had been redecorated to look like an anatomically correct dick, and it almost seemed to randomly spurt an impressive amount of what appeared to be vanilla pudding from the top.

As if that wasn't enough, in place of the veins there were explicit directions to what appeared to be the locations of some very graphic erotica or a large cache of undiscovered Playwizard magazines. There was also an offer that whomever found the all the locations would get a five year subscription to the magazine free of charge.

The teachers, McGonagall and Sinestra in particular, were not amused by this.

Flitwick looked torn between amusement and embarrassment. He was also highly tempted to award whomever pulled this off with an apprenticeship then and there, because the charms work was simply amazing.

Madam Pince had to close the library down for a month, because some of the locations were in her precious domain.

(On an unrelated note the tower remained that way for three full months, and the school was treated with several esteemed visitors who wanted to see it for themselves. Luna did a full picture spread of the entire thing and the Quibbler sold out five times.)

With Fred and George...

“We're not worthy!”

“To think we were in the presence of a Master and never realized!” said Fred, looking at Potter with undisguised awe.

It had taken him four hours to pull that off, and still no one had any clue who was behind it. McGonagall wanted their head, as did Madam Pince.

Harry preened at their praise, looking downright smug.

“You really expect Loki personified to do any less while bored and stuck in a castle full of hormonal teenagers?” he said, buffing his nails on his jacket.

After hearing his exploits at the school, Sirius had promptly declared his Marauder name was Loki and refused to budge on the matter. Remus had agreed...in between being glad that his pup had never attended school with them. James would never have given up trying to outdo his own son in pranks.

“Seriously though, how did you pull that off without being caught?” asked George.

“I got up extra early and slipped out the room with my broom. Unlike Gryffindors, Ravenclaws can ask for single rooms if they wish so that they can better focus on the studies,” said Harry.

“Seriously?!”

“According to Blaise, about a hundred year ago when the whole 'Slytherins are dark wizards in training' bullshit got started, the single rooms became popular with them as well. It's just that they tend to share rooms with their closest friends...though Draco is certainly regretting that now since apparently Goyle snores like a bunch of sawing logs and Crabbe's cleaning habits leave much to be desired. And despite favoring Slytherin, Snape refuses to let anyone change sleeping arrangements because it means more paperwork for him to deal with,” said Harry gleefully.

“What about Hufflepuff?”

“According to what my cousin Tonks told me before she graduated, they have a similar dorm set up to Gryffindor.”

“Lucky bastard,” said Fred.

“Besides, it only took me four hours to set it all up. The real pain was getting the house elves to find that much pudding to use. I think the only reason they agreed was to clean up the resulting mess,” said Harry.

“So what's the deal with you and Luna?” asked George, changing the subject. He was mostly asking for Ginny's sake...she was pissed her 'friend' was so close to the guy she had a crush on.

“She's more of a little sister than anything, and I made it clear she's under my protection. Some of the older girls needed a few lessons before the rest of the house figured out not to mess with her or her things.”

And by that he meant he put the fear of HIM into them. The few who thought they might have a chance were soon dissuaded when he scared the living hell out of them and made it clear that he would sooner end them than give them the time of day otherwise.

“Besides, I heard from Luna your sister is obsessed with that damn book series. Like hell am I going near a damn fangirl,” shuddered Harry. “Only idiots and fools stick their dick in crazy.”

Case in point, despite the many, many attempts Bianchi made he never actually slept with her. He was just a safe buffer from the idiots who tried to use her to get to her famiglia and they both knew it.


End file.
